10 years later
by Mumble 101
Summary: See how your favorite pokemon couples turned out 10 years after the show ended. Contains ranchshipping, pokeshipping, penguinshipping, rocketshipping, luckshipping, flowershipping, paul and cyntia, hsndymanshipping, comntestshipping, and see Harleys fate


10 Years Later

Summary: See how Favorite couples are doing 10 years after the series ended.

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon but I do own Jane, Flowershipping, Haven's Poffin Making Company, Rocket Machine parts, and Brock's Pokemon Food Emporium. I do not own Glivire because my friend Alec owns it. I also own fightshipping

Chapter 1 : Ash+ Misty

pokeshipping

Ash. 25 years old

Was able to beat his old friends Gary, Morrison, Tyson, Richie, Harrison, Paul, and Max to become the youngest Pokemon Master and Pokemon League Champion.

Married to Misty Ketchum after 5 years of dating

Co- Founder of the Pallet City gym along with Misty. Repeatedly changes pokemon to throw off opponents

Father of 3 kids. Brock Oak Ketchum, Ash Max Ketchum jr., Misty Delilah Ketchum jr.

Current Pokemon:Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Primeape, Pidgeot, Kingler, Gengar, Taurosx30, Herracross, Feraligator, Typhlosion, Meganium, Snorlax, Lapras, Swellow,, Crawdaunt, Sceptile, Glalie, Torcoal, Lucario, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Staraptor Noctowl ( shiny), Donphan, Muk, and Glivire

Misty. 26 years old

Water Pokemon Master

Married to Ash Ketchum after 5 years of dating

Co-Founder of the Pallet City Gym along with Ash. Repeatedly changes Pokemon on team to throw off opponents

Mother of 3 kids

Current Pokemon : Starmie, Politoed, Staryu, Kingdra, Luvdisc ( Casien), Corsola, Golduck, Vaporeon, Gyrados, Togekiss ( retrieved ), Seaking, Azumarill, Mantine, Remoraid ( attached to Mantine), Empoleon, Finneon,

Chapter 2: May + Drew

Contestshipping

May. 20 years old

Married to Drew

Pregnant with twins

World's top coordinater

MC of the Hoenn contests and an accomplished breeder

Current Pokemon: Blazeiken, Beautifly, Skitty, Blastoise, Venasaur, Glaceon, Jumpluff, Snorlax, Altaria, Milotic ( gift from Drew), Furret, Manaphy, Phinone, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Munchlax, Chingling, Mime jr., Bonsly, Pichu, Magby, Elekid, Riolu, Azurill, Budew

Owner of Maple Pokeblock Making Company

Drew. 20 years old

Married to May

Father to be of twins

World's 2nd best coordinater

One of the judges of the Hoenn Contests

Current Pokemon: Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Ampharos, Absol, Luxary, Magnezone

Chapter 3: Dawn+ Kenny

Penguinshipping

Dawn. 19 years old

Married to Kenny

Mother of twins. Kenny Paul Haven's jr., Dawn Nando Havens jr.

Shinnoh's top Coordinater

Co- Owner of Havens Poffin Making Company

Current Pokemon: Empoleon, Loppunny, Pachirisu, Glameow ( shiny) (item: Everstone), Ambipom, Snover ( item: everstone), Mamoswine , Rapidash, Ninetales, Combee, Espeon, Chansey

Kenny. 20 years old

Married to Dawn

Father of twins

Shinnoh's 2nd top coordinator

Co-Owner of Haven's Poffin Making Company

Current Pokemon: Empoleon, Alakazam, Breeloom, Luxary, Drapion(purple one) , Ledian, Magnezone

Chapter 4 : Jessie + James

Rocketshipping

Jessie. 30 years old

Married to James

Pregnant with a baby girl

Co-Owner of Rocket Machine Company

Current Pokemon: Lickylicky, Seviper, Arbok, Vespiquen, Chimecho ( baby of Jame's Chimecho ), Yanmega

Pokemon Shared: Meowth ( Item: Everstone. Meowth in the show)

5. Ex- Team Rocket member

James. 30 years old

Married to Jessie

Soon to be father of a baby girl

Co-Owner of Rocket Machine Company

Current Pokemon: Weezing, Victreebell, Arcanine, Cacturne (Retrieved), , Carnivine, Chimecho

Ex- Team Rocket member

Chapter 5: Max+ Jane ( Max's traveling companion)

Flowershipping

Max. 18 years old

Married to Jane

Father of triplets. Max Ash Maple Jr., Jane May Maple Jr., Forrest Joel Maple

Petelburg Gym Leader

Champion of Hoenn League

Current Pokemon: Swampert, Ursaraing, Nidoking, Gardevoir, Slacking, Tropius, Manetric, Camerupt, Ninjask, Shedinja, Huntail

Jane. 18 years old

Married to Max

Mother of triplets

Owner of Rustburo Flower Shop

Hoenn's top coordinator

Current Pokemon : Walrien, Venasaur, Nidoqueen, Blazeiken, Vielplume, Leafeon , Luvdisc, Teddiursa ( item: Everstone), Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Gorebyss

Ch 6

Brock+Lucy

Luckshipping

Brock. 30 years old

Married to Suzie

Father of two kids

Owner of Slate's Pokemon Food Emporium

World's best boy breeder

Current Pokemon- Steelix, Blissey, Suddowoodo, Crobat, Toxicroack, Hippowdon, Ludicolo, Swampert, Fortress ( Golem given to Forrest)

Lucy. 31years old

Married to Brock

Mother of two kids

Frontier brain in Pewter City

Runs new and improved Battle Pike

Current Pokemon- Seviper, Milotic, Snorlax, Swinub, Abra, Makuhita, Skitty, Cyndaquil, Baltoy, Whismur, Ralts, Wobbufet, Wynaut, Zubat, Relacinth

Chapter 7

Harley

got run over by a truck and died. HOORAY

Chapter 8

Paul and Cynthia

Paul. 25 years old

changed old ways and now respects pokemon thanks to Ash

a traveling person who explains to people to respect pokemon by telling the story of his life, The owner of a rehab center for people who don't respecct pokemon, and part time gym leader in the sandgem town gym

Father of twins

Current Pokemon-

Torterra, Infernape ( new one ), Weavile, Ursuraing, Salemance, Honcrockow, Gliscor, Magmortar, Electivire, Aggron, ,Gyrados ( many ), Hairyama, Ninjask, Machamp, Granbull, Golem, Salemance, Fearow, Houndoom, Dusknoir, Mightyana

Cynthia. 27 years old

former champion and the part time leader of the sandgem town gym.

Mother of twins

Current Pokemon-

Garchomp, Spiritomb, Milotic, Gible ( many ), Gabite ( many ), Garchomp ( many ), Unknown ( many ), Gastradon, Cresselia, Lucario, Roserade

Chapter 9

Gary and Lara

Gary. age 25

Viridian City Gym Leader and Pokemon master and retired researcher

father of a son

Current Pokemon-

Blastoise, Umbreon, Electavire,Fearow,Arcanine,Alakazam, Nidoking,Nidoqueen, Skarmory, Magmortar, Dodrio, Houndoom,Pinsir, Golem, Kingler, Scizor, Luxary

used to date Dawn, May, and Misty but ended up marrying Lara ( episode : The flame pokemon a-thon )

Lara. age 27

Mother of a son

World's greatest rancher

Current Pokemon-

Rapidash ( many ), Growlithe, Arcanine, Ponyta ( many ), Tauros ( many )

Chapter 10

Tracy and Daisy

handymanshipping

Tracy. age 30

World's greatest Pokemon watcher

Kanto's professor after Pro. Oak died

Father of triplets

Current Pokemon-

Venemoth, Azzumarail ( 2. a guy and a girl ), Scizor ( new one because old one died of old age )

Daisy. age 30

Supermodel with sisters

Current Pokemon- Luvdisc ( Raburin ), Seaking, Dewgong

Mother of triplets


End file.
